


【客金】天真有邪（合集）

by wuwuyuyu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu
Summary: 你太知道怎样爱一个人可以害一生。
Relationships: 客金 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 天真有邪

车灯迎面闪过的瞬间，杨志浩不由抬手遮眼，垂下手时他见到那个男人。方才藏进指缝的利光此刻才扎进眼睛，像一簇密密麻麻的针点。  
男人停下脚步，饶有兴味地看向杨志浩。杨志浩也在看他，目不转睛。  
似两根针在沉默的空气中极速游动，锋芒撞击，铮然有声，一道若有似无的闪电蛇行般裂开。  
男人笑了，微微眯起眼睛，“go？”  
韩国人说英语，有中文口音。  
杨志浩不动声色牵过男人伸出的手。  
他们在的士上就吻到一起。  
男人选了酒店，走进转门前笑嘻嘻回头问他：“你是OMG的吉他手，H4cker，我没记错吧。”  
圈里没有喊真名的习惯，艺名换了又换，年轻面孔来来往往。  
“FPX今晚有show吗？”  
他们是在livehouse外相遇的。  
杨志浩当然知道男人是谁，FPX的主唱Doinb。  
FPX新组不过两年，此前没溅起大水花，金泰相担了主唱位不久，又来了新吉他手，全队风格大改，花样百出，后摇也能掺贵妃醉酒。去年凭了一首phoenix得了世界奖，正是风头无两的时候。  
“今晚……没有show啊，所以心情很好，平时有show的时候队友玩得太菜了，心情就很差。H4cker，你看过我们的show吗，年前那两场真是车祸，都怪我们家的贝斯手……”  
杨志浩当时在现场，知道金泰相自个儿的音也飙嗨了。可他只是笑着听他把话跑完，没有多讲。  
金泰相在床上用手勾着杨志浩的脖子，睫毛低垂，眼下肌肤自苍白透出薄红，“H4cker，我是第一次，你信吗。”  
杨志浩认真点头，“我信。”  
他把话说得很真诚，像个不经世事的处男。  
“因为你很紧。”然后他又用撩人话去烫金泰相耳廓。  
于是两个人一同跌进火里去，又湿淋淋得像沉到河底。  
金泰相很瘦削，腰很细，也软。第一次做完之后，缠上来说，抱一下。  
杨志浩嘴上说，好，抱。  
实际上轻轻揽一下，很快就推开了。他不是十八岁，知道怎样能令人更沉迷。欲擒故纵永远万试万灵。  
金泰相皱眉，嬉笑着抱怨道：“你这人怎么这样，你是渣男吗。”  
杨志浩说，我不是。  
“我会对你负责。”他凑过去吮咬他的鼻尖。  
“诶，诶，这样子，啊，谢谢。”金泰相微微侧过脸，像是有几分羞涩，脸红得恰到好处，好似早在同旁人的演练中练习过上万次。  
明知是假，却还是觉得动人。杨志浩咬了咬下唇。  
塑料胶花的美丽长盛不衰天长地久，真挚情爱难免凄苦，没有人想受苦，很多时候都是不得不。  
他们都在圈里浮沉很久了，早有对方联络方式，可以说是平日少来往的旧相识。  
并肩躺在潮湿暧昧的软床上，金泰相倚过来靠在杨志浩肩头同他聊天。他真是喜欢说话，很多时候显得吵闹，床上倒是没多讲什么，叫起来声音软软的，勾人的好听。  
难免提起从前的事。金泰相问，你以前在过SN？队里有谁……翻来覆去数了几遍，唯独想不起贝斯手的名字。  
几经艰难，他才欢叫出声：“是司马老贼，对，想起来了，马哥！”  
韩金现在也在OMG弹贝斯，杨志浩很难相信金泰相会忘记他。 

几年前，杨志浩跟着乐队到音乐节做背景板，在后台撞见一对情人吻得难舍难分。  
彼时杨志浩才过十八岁，登时脸便辣起来，明明被火狠狠蛰了一道，脚却似坠了铅般迈不开。  
对方察觉了，手轻轻扯了扯情人的衣衫，紧箍在身上的两臂慌忙松开后，一双笑眼晃出来，眸中残留情潮起伏，倚坐在叠起的杂物箱上，两条修长的腿在空中漫不经心地上下踢着，显得很是孩子气。  
见杨志浩仍旧杵立，对方轻跃下地，笑吟吟同他打了个招呼，“你好啊，我是Doinb。”  
同样年轻的情人站在身侧，默然不语，面无表情似不知情动为何物。他就是韩金，后来成为了杨志浩的队友。  
有次韩金无意中提起，当年差一点要同恋人一起养猫。恋人和猫，不知哪个词语自韩金口中说出更令人吃惊，杨志浩以为他还会往下讲，故事却到此没了声音。

缠绵过后，金泰相给杨志浩发去消息，说自己已到工作室，晚安宝贝早点睡。两小时后，杨志浩回复了一个字，好。  
此后金泰相又约他出去，起先杨志浩有事，再到金泰相有事，谁都没有和对方解释到底有什么要紧事。第二次又有了第三次，而每次幽会之间都隔着彼此无数一定的下次。  
有一回惯去的酒店没房，杨志浩提议改去另家五星。check in时金泰相好奇问他，为什么前台小姐姐要叫他嗨少。  
杨志浩答，乱喊的，可能因为酒店租的是他家里的物业。  
金泰相听完喔一声，手游过来搂他的腰。  
那天做完之后，金泰相百无聊赖把玩杨志浩的手指，逐根逐根地捏着，忽尔说，“H4cker，你的手真好看，你吉他一定弹得很好。不如下次你来我家，我唱歌给你听。”  
金泰相垂下眼睛，用睫毛去扎杨志浩的脸。酥麻触感似挠在心尖，像乍然刺人双眸的过路车灯。  
圈里都知道，金泰相这些年没再弹过吉他。金泰相有过一任恋人，也是他当时的搭档。两个人两颗心，两把吉他，一支队一段情，一场梦。  
爱得轰烈，分开时难堪，恩怨最终沦为笑谈。金泰相跌入事业低谷，重振旗鼓后仍旧恣意高歌且狂舞，只是再未握过吉他。 

金泰相和队友住在工作室，邀请杨志浩到他家那晚，自己却忘记带钥匙。后退两步仰起头扯着嗓子朝二楼喊：“林炜翔，林炜翔！”  
窗帘霍然被扯开，一个毛茸茸的黑脑袋探出来，嚷道：“干嘛！”  
金泰相脱口而出：“闭嘴！”  
“滚！”窗帘一下子又扯紧了。  
“哎哎哎，不是，对不起，说习惯了，我的我的，林炜翔，林炜翔！”  
金泰相活泼泼地原地跳脚，又笑又闹。杨志浩凝目看他，待那人指尖勾过唇角，才反应过来自己也在笑。  
林炜翔还是下楼给他们开了门，踢着拖鞋抓着头发，同金泰相讲话时骂骂咧咧的，很不耐烦，音调倒是软。  
见了杨志浩，只是笑呵呵地点点头。大概是金泰相常带人回家，都习惯了。  
金泰相要合上房门，林炜翔又伸出手来抵着，“待会儿你小点声，楼上那个睡了。”  
“史上最菜的贝斯手，LWX，林炜翔，是真的烂。”金泰相对杨志浩笑着摇摇头。  
像是突然又想起了什么，又拉开门喊：“林炜翔，我好饿，家里有吃的吗。”  
“滚。”  
杨志浩在房间沙发坐下，抱起吉他。金泰相给他倒可乐，在气泡的咕噜咕噜声中问，想听他唱什么歌。  
没等杨志浩开口，又抢过话头，问他有没有听过自己早些年写的歌。  
“我搜给你听，有一首歌很出名。”  
键盘噼里啪啦，金泰相自言自语，“Swift，你知道吧，我搜给你听，Swift，噫怎么会搜到那个人……噢，噢！是豹女，那首歌叫豹女，不好意思，不好意思。”  
杨志浩是听过的，这首歌太难了，唱下来声嘶力竭，弹完之后精疲力尽，掏心掏肺大汗淋漓像完结一场无望的爱。  
豹女一度很火，他们同期几乎每位乐手都摸过，只是少人唱得好。爱过的唱不好，没爱过的也唱不好，因为是别人的歌，别人的爱。  
“不听了。”杨志浩说，“听你唱你喜欢的。”  
金泰相的指尖轻轻碰了碰杨志浩的吉他弦，像摸了刀一般收回，轻声道：“以前很喜欢，只是唱不了了。”  
很快又过来环住杨志浩的腰，金泰相总是精力充沛，像是方才转瞬即逝的脆弱只是幻觉，他撒娇道：“H4cker，我就想唱那种一人三声部独唱没音准的歌，好不好。”  
杨志浩扫了一段弦，说：“好。”  
金泰相定眼看他，却什么也没唱，杨志浩的和弦换了几个，最后乐音停了——因为金泰相握住了他的手。  
“节奏应该是这样的，这样，一下，再一下。”  
和弦节奏是起来了，心的节拍却乱了，最后还是吻到床上去。刚做完穿好衣服，就听见有人砸门。  
“Heart！哈特！inb哥！搞完没，出来吃面！”  
是林炜翔的声音。  
金泰相躺在床上勾着杨志浩的手指玩，没有起身的意思，懒洋洋地应了：“你下面给我吃吗。”  
“滚。”  
金泰相一动不动，“煮好了吗，等一等，在写歌。”  
杨志浩帮金泰相去应门，被林炜翔劈头淋了一句，“你他妈在叫什么啊，刘青松在家。”  
“诶……面在桌上，等下叫狗东西过来。”知道骂错了人，林炜翔有些不好意思，揪着头发撂完话就走了。  
杨志浩重新在床上坐下，摸了摸金泰相的脸，“你和他也做过吗。”  
金泰相瞪大眼睛，拼命解释：“不是，没有，你当我什么人，连林炜翔也……”他笑得几乎接不下话，“不是，林炜翔有那个的，我和他就是男人之间嘴上的舒服舒服，kimodi，懂吗。”  
杨志浩说，我懂。  
他离开工作室的时候，顺手帮金泰相接了外卖。他不知道林炜翔是不是真的给金泰相做了面，也不知道金泰相到底吃了没有。

他们再没住过酒店。金泰相更喜欢在家。酒店像那个……寄居蟹，他说，哎，H4cker，像你这种家就在这里的人，不会明白的。  
杨志浩下次过来工作室的时候，金泰相正在看OMG liveshow的视频，拉起他的手带他跳舞，自然地教他怎样有更好的舞台表现力。他来上他，而他给他上课。  
有时金泰相会带了玩笑的意思叹气，说自己老了，H4cker，我都忘了今年多少岁，二十五？还是二十六。  
“你十六岁。”杨志浩说。  
金泰相比他大，可杨志浩从来不叫他哥。  
反而金泰相会喊他哥。哥哥，哥哥，哥哥，有时会在电话里叫，声音越来越软越来越娇。杨志浩握着电话说等一等，要去个厕所。  
金泰相就在那头哈哈大笑，说，你要多和我打电话，比看那种视频好，对你的身体挺好的。  
他向杨志浩缠着要买一件衣服，绿色的。杨志浩说，你要绿我吗，还是暗示我绿你了。  
没有没有，金泰相说，我就是想穿新衣服了。  
那个牌子不便宜，杨志浩没同家里开口，捏着上个月同乐队走穴攒下来的钱，真到店里去问过，说是VIP才有名额预定。  
杨志浩想，他家里肯定有人是VIP，如果金泰相真想要，他有办法送给他。  
没想和金泰相一说，那人反倒不乐意。我不要新衣服了，他说。  
那你要啥。杨志浩问。  
一双手环过来，声音像浸过糖水。“我要你喜欢我。”  
杨志浩整个人僵住了，莫名有个声音在脑海里空荡荡地来回响，难道韩金就是这样，把心栽在这里。  
“嗯。”他轻轻捏了一下金泰相的手。 

有多少人会去看你们的liveshow？杨志浩问过金泰相。  
金泰相以努力模样思考了一会儿，说大概有八十人。  
那很好啊。杨志浩说，你们比我们多了个八。  
这些时日他同金泰相出双入对，FPX的乐迷开始摸去他的社交主页给他留评，下台后有人给他送礼物，袋子外印了金泰相的卡通头像。有杂志去问金泰相，那人大大方方地说，H4cker这个人，我挺喜欢的，上台菜，排练也菜，挺好的。  
技巧日渐纯熟，灵感也愈发蓬勃，杨志浩得到了更多关注与鼓励。那晚谢幕后，有乐迷激动尖叫他的名字，灯牌耀眼，好似H4cker就是舞台上最耀眼的星。光暗下来的一瞬，刹那有错觉，像是自别处借了光。在失去金泰相的甜腻宠爱前，他可以一直享有他需要的一切，乃至得到更多。  
杨志浩看见金泰相给他送的花，一束很大的红玫瑰。韩金怀里也有一束，白色的。  
韩金将花放在化妆台，抽出礼物卡看了看，随手折起来放到台面，看了杨志浩一眼，“他这个人就是这样。”说完走了出去，花和卡片都没拿。  
我知道。杨志浩在心里说。  
他捧着花去金泰相的工作室，约好了晚上十二点见，他偏偏在街上游逛到快凌晨一点才去。  
是高天亮应的门。  
对视礼貌且沉默，不尴尬，却无法更热络。  
高天亮先开口：“找泰相哥？”转身向楼上喊：“inb哥，inb哥，泰相！”  
他们从来有亲昵的资本。  
高天亮从前也在过SN，年纪很小，很少有上台机会，还帮杨志浩拿过吉他。后来金泰相看中了他，让他做自己家的吉他手。同甘共苦，一起站到了世界之巅。  
之前杨志浩也在工作室遇见过高天亮好几次，金泰相喊他过来配和弦，小天小废物一句接一句地骂。杨志浩埋头写自己的说唱词，很少插话。  
“inb哥不在家，小B崽子别狗叫了。”楼上有人拖着步子踩下来。  
高天亮笑着把话砸回去：“刘少不是睡了吗。”  
“起来喝口水。”  
刘青松看见杨志浩，对他笑了笑，语气挺柔和，“过来啦？inb哥从来不等人，就之前每天都等你，挺厉害的。”  
杨志浩说自己要先回去了，让他们同金泰相说一声。  
他有心要让金泰相等他，让他想他。不多时金泰相的电话就过来了，问杨志浩怎么没留下。  
“有点事。”  
“喔，喔，可惜可惜。”  
杨志浩沉默了很久，说：“没有你的房间变得很大很大。”  
金泰相第一反应是笑，像是中文没有好到可以即刻明白他的意思，接了一句：“哥哥那里大不大。”  
这是FPX很出名的一首歌，叫窗外的雨，吉他手填词，键盘手谱曲。两句歌词反反复复，窗外的雨下好大，哥哥那里大不大。  
杨志浩说，睡了，然后放下电话。 

第二晚杨志浩又说自己有事，约了朋友。金泰相问到底谁比较重要，杨志浩答当然是你重要，不过是别人先约我的。  
其实哪里都没去。半夜被电话震醒，金泰相的声音很小，显得怯，说晚上很黑，只有他自己一个人，害怕，问能不能陪他说说话。  
“我在。”杨志浩抬眼去看金泰相送的红玫瑰，映着白墙，像一朵朵鲜艳的血。  
“要不要去找你。”  
这句话杨志浩本不该说。要是他始终不去见金泰相，金泰相就会一直惦记他。狩猎游戏，只有最狠的铁石心肠才能收割最多的项上人头。  
“他们呢。”  
工作室里没有人。  
“Gimgoon请客，都出去玩了。”  
“你不去？”  
金泰相将怀抱贴过来，“我在等你。”  
他拿相册给杨志浩看，里边都是他早些年的照片。解释说手机的照片留不久，留下来的都是乐迷给他洗的。  
金泰相小时候的确很俊秀，现在憔悴了，大概是太疲惫的缘故。音乐是他的命，只要给他舞台，就能一直张扬地活。  
他又在叹气，“长残了。”  
杨志浩说：“没事，现在也好看。”  
放相册的柜子狭小，抽出几本大相册后，杂物接二连三掉出来。  
杨志浩自地上捡起一副耳机，好几年前的款式，却像新的一样。  
金泰相将耳机重新塞回柜子，“这个东西很老，以前差点送给别人。”  
“为什么不丢掉？”  
“忘记了，这就是老年人的记性。”  
你现在就可以丢。但杨志浩没有这样说。  
“H4cker。”  
“嗯？”  
明明是笑着，金泰相的话却显得有些惆怅，“你也会忘记我吗。”  
恨长久还是爱长久，杨志浩答不上来。相册里有几张合照被裁掉半边，不知道是怎样一张令人再不愿回忆的脸。  
他见过金泰相的眼泪——更多是在视频里，liveshow散场前的鞠躬致谢，颁奖舞台的哽咽。床上是很少的，但那些眼泪如今扎进他手心，像针一样。  
金泰相箍紧他的腰，“说你会保护我。”  
杨志浩不知道该说怎样的话，只好不断重复着，“保护，保护，保护。”  
他拭去他的泪，去亲他的眼睛，“他们让你哭过吗？”  
金泰相少有地沉默了，像是自梦里传来的回答，“有一些吧，哭到不想再谈恋爱，我以为我这辈子都不能再谈恋爱，也不能再唱歌了。”  
杨志浩问：“后来呢。”  
金泰相穿好衣服，翻过身去够床头的iPad，“你们上一场show……”  
手机震动，杨志浩替他递过去，显示是韩金发来消息。  
杨志浩笑了笑，“司马老贼也让你别看了。”  
金泰相拿过手机看了看，神情夸张又造作，“OMG的吉他手H4cker给我发了消息，他在骂我，说闭嘴Doinb，你是最菜的主唱，别说话。”  
“我应该不会这么讲话。”  
“我听说过你和你们键盘手的故事。”金泰相忽尔说。  
杨志浩问：“哪一个？”  
“就是那一个，白天做show效果非常好的。”  
杨志浩知道他说的是谢镇营。  
“没有吧。”  
被金泰相抓住了话柄，“你说的是他晚上很菜吗？”  
“我没有这个意思。”  
金泰相仍旧不依不饶，“下午也厉害，晚上也厉害吗。”  
杨志浩笑了，“那也没有。”  
“我是真的爱上你了。”  
这句话听起来情真意切，而金泰相天生就是一位好演员。  
杨志浩问：“你到底爱过多少人。”  
那个爱字由他说出来，像是害。  
无情人一生要害多少位有心人。  
音乐节时遇见太多年轻鲜活的吉他手，新一卡沙卡那比，迎面打招呼一个接一个地来，绯闻逸事都和金泰相的名字连在一起。  
他们是谁。杨志浩问过的。是不是你的宝贝。  
金泰相连连否认，什么宝贝，都是备胎。是因为以前太想要人陪，太孤单了，所以才去找他们。  
而那时杨志浩说，那你以后找不到他们了。有我们两个人就够了。  
多少人给你擦过眼泪，在舞台的光影下小心翼翼抱过你，最后都沦为一地悄无声息的叹息。  
金泰相答他：“我只爱你，H4cker，我只爱你。”  
杨志浩说：“要是有天分手了，你别说再见，我自己走。” 

一生多情，次次真心。你的爱太逼真，让每一位爱人离开你之后，都还沉浸在爱的假象里。  
除了我，杨志浩想，除了我。  
所以我永远不会让你知道，那天晚上我是刻意在等你。  
我想要你奇怪的大脑构造，你的乐感，你的舞步，你的灵光乍现，你的明，你的暗，你歇斯底里的疯狂，你欲盖弥彰的执念，你不为人知的脆弱。  
我想要你。  
但如果你觉得我也爱上你了，那是因为——我故意的。  
如果世上理解有九百九十九层，我会在第一千层。你得心甘情愿向我走出九百九十九步，我才会向你走出那一步。  
这只是我们暗无天日抵死缠绵的苟且里，最平平无奇的一步，像极一个天真有邪的陷阱。 

Fin.


	2. 左灯右行

“你今天化妆了。”杨志浩倚在沙发，侧身去看金泰相试耳钉。   
单只小巧绿色飞机，他送的。   
“对啊。”金泰相调整好耳后搭扣，笑说，“今晚拍了一些宣传照。”   
他的眼睛弯起来，“H4cker，你要和我说什么吗，你说啊。”   
杨志浩不是第一次见他化妆。舞台上的颜色，因为遥远，所以鲜艳，映着射灯，夺目似火星永不垂落的烟花。而眼前妆面融在明晃晃的白炽灯下，精致却显出几分疲倦。   
“好累啊。”金泰相拢了一把额发，小声抱怨，“我都没卸妆，也没洗头。”   
像坐在很颠簸的车，心摇晃得似握不稳的杯中水。杨志浩将目光投落在那只迫降于金泰相耳垂的飞机。   
“累是累的，好看是好看的。”   
“什么？”金泰相夸张地讲，“在说你送我这只飞机吗？谢谢谢谢，大气大气。”   
“但怎么只有一只，H4cker，我最近有点穷……”   
“别说了。”杨志浩无奈道，“你看看你房间，我这几个月赚的钱，都在这里了。”   
真金白银，他送过金泰相许多礼物。明明还在春天的尾巴跳舞，那人的衣柜里已经挂满夏装与冬衣。金泰相单穿一件短袖，又套上羽绒服，乖巧试穿新得的心头好。杨志浩从身后抱住他，帽沿蓬起的茸毛绵绵扎在颈项，怀里的人又香又软。   
让金泰相开心很简单，欢天喜地的雀跃来得真挚。不过是一件衣服，一只耳钉，就能满足至整个人跳到杨志浩身上勾着他脖子不住地亲。   
如果知道自己的付出能让另一个人这样快乐，人就会心甘情愿一直投入，满足似成就盛世壮举。   
金泰相把话讲得理所当然，“没错，H4cker，我就是吸血鬼。”   
但杨志浩到底有分寸。送单只耳钉，好让金泰相不自觉去期盼另一只与下一场约会。只展露出几分温存的好，却对爱与不爱只字不提，偏要引人患得患失。   
你如果渴血，我可以划手腕。明知你是食人花，我手里已有无情剪。   
杨志浩凑过去看金泰相另边落单耳洞，伸手轻轻揉捏几下。金泰相受不得痒，笑着要躲，闪来扭去埋进杨志浩怀抱里，被抱紧了。   
“不戴耳钉，耳洞不会合么。”   
杨志浩自己的耳洞打了没几天就埋合，再打，又埋。年轻人的痛与折腾，来得快，去得快。   
金泰相说：“在韩国时打的，很小的时候，应该……这辈子都合不了吧。”   
轻吻擦过不存在的伤口，各自眼波起伏，指尖勾过沙发绒面，弹簧咿咿呀呀响起来。飞机耳钉像会发光的蛾子，闪闪烁烁扑向视网膜。 

杨志浩送去另边耳钉时，撞见徐进赫走出金泰相工作室。   
JDG的吉他手的Kanavi。杨志浩听过他的名字，在金泰相一长串的宝贝list里。   
徐进赫替杨志浩抵着门，对他很和气地笑，笑里的话杨志浩一眼就看明白了——你是inb哥的新宝贝吗，我从前也是的，以后……当然还会有其他人。   
沉浸相思里的人永远明眸闪烁，像沐浴爱的光。你爱不爱我，没关系，我总是爱你的，明知你迟早爱别人。   
那天金泰相抱了西瓜来，勺子挖了瓜心，给杨志浩吃，自己又装作要吃，两个人正打闹，他们家的键盘手金东河突然指了指电脑屏，对金泰相作了个口型，再摆摆手。   
金泰相疑惑道：“什么？卡——那——”   
杨志浩接过话，“你的宝贝。”   
“不是，不是我的宝贝。”金泰相笑得肆无忌惮，“那天他想找我，我说已经和你约好了，现在他以为我是渣男。”   
“什么鬼，kanavi怎么不说话了。”金东河对麦一连喂了几声，拽下来甩在桌面，提高声音往房间里喊，“林炜翔，交网费！”   
当时杨志浩瞥见修罗场，自得泛起不动声色——回想才反映出今日狼狈，被金泰相用蜜语甜言作口头选择又能怎样，那人情路一笔华章，从来恃爱行凶，怎肯为谁同历史作了断。   
他和徐进赫谁都没资格可怜谁。杨志浩随手将飞机耳钉放在玄关，走了。   
金泰相打电话来约他，起先杨志浩没接。隔了许久拨回去，只是说忙，排练吃饭排练。过些天有挺正经的show，的确是有事。   
飞机耳钉安静沉睡角落，爱之外的一切纯属多余。 

“不是，H4cker，你怎么这么凶，这么man。”金泰相用手推着杨志浩肩膀。   
杨志浩捞起他的一条腿将人抵在墙上，使了劲往里撞。   
“我只是问你，明天晚上，我们有没有机会见面。”金泰相很快就不能将话讲连贯，可还是喘着气非得说。   
“你没空的话，我就和peanut出去。”   
吉他手源源不绝，每张年轻的脸都有好容颜。   
轰一声，火就遮过眼睛，噼里啪啦煎烤着心，汁液滴下来，若有似无的酸。你就不能少找点其他人吗，杨志浩当然不会这样问。   
“应该有声音。”杨志浩说。   
明晚OMG有演出，如果顺利结束，他就能来找金泰相。   
金泰相却说：“还是后晚？我和peanut约好了。”   
杨志浩换了个姿势，金泰相的手指像要抓进他背里。哪怕金泰相再没弹过吉他，仍旧有这样多的人，自愿将心意拧成千转百回的弦，任他撩拨。   
我不要做由你摆布的乐器，要你做我的弦，要你只能唱关于我的歌。   
杨志浩扣紧金泰相的手腕将人压进沙发里。吸血鬼喝了再多血，肤色仍旧是白，单薄浮红似火，两个人没完没了地自焚。   
做完之后，杨志浩才发现金泰相戴了两只飞机耳钉。   
金泰相顺着他的目光抬手摸了一下，撒娇埋怨道：“你送飞机怎么没和我说一声，一开始我都不知道。”   
杨志浩说：“peanut明晚应该没机会了。”   
“应该。”金泰相说，“我不想听到这种话，每次约好就miss了你这个人，老是说什么要排练。”   
杨志浩自顾自刷手机，忽尔很轻地哎了一声，说，“怎么有人加我好友。”   
“他在好友请求那里约我，还是个韩文ID。”   
金泰相一听，拧了眉就要抢他的手机来看，“那个人叫什么，为什么要约你，你告诉我。”   
杨志浩将手机左右举高，就是不让金泰相够到。   
金泰相拖长声调讲：“你不要骗人，你骗人骗得太假了。”   
杨志浩笑了，“你急了你急了你急了。”   
目光融在一起，然后接吻，缠吻之间呼吸又重了。博弈的天平七上八下，谁的手里都有筹码。   
那晚回去之后，杨志浩在社交平台上载了一张照片。他和谢镇营年少时并肩的背影，一同向远处遥望，黑白底色，是到不了的远方。   
多久前的事。他当然也有过去，和金泰相无关的过去。金泰相未必会留心杨志浩每一条社交状态，这番举动，也不全是为了以牙还牙的针锋相对。   
而是真的怀念。每个人都有从前，再汹涌的浪也有泊不回的岸，那是天真至以为一生只能爱一个人的无知岁月。往后万花丛中吻过多少唇，痴情种无心惹万人，旧事难重提，尽付滚滚红尘。 

演出却没有料想之中的顺利，杨志浩从livehouse走出来，全世界的冷风都往他身上吹。他原以为是忘记裹外套，再往前多走了几步，路边的灯几乎全暗了。   
金泰相大概也看了直播，没有传消息来怪责他的爽约。睡前杨志浩打开软件，发现收到一条留言。   
金泰相说，H4cker，你要自信点。你是世界第一吉他手。   
你是真的这样想吗。   
杨志浩的手指僵在屏幕，停留了一会儿，才拨通了那个熟悉的号码。   
金泰相的声音总是雀跃，像是一直有乐观，永远在期待。“喂，H4cker，喂，喂，喂。”   
“你怎么不说话？”   
“你今天晚上有点安静喔。”   
“说话呀，哥哥。”   
杨志浩合上眼睛，手指松开手机，耳机在耳朵，吵闹声音钻进脑子，隔绝了更为庞大的喧嚣与孤独。   
终于他开口：“有点累。”   
“是喔。”金泰相应道：“那你真的要好好休息。”   
然后又开始自顾自地讲起自己的快乐和烦恼，没完没了，说个不停。有时会突击检查杨志浩是否在听，无端喊他名字，杨志浩闷闷嗯一声，于是继续往下讲，都是不着边际的事。譬如什么美女QQ多少，关你屁事之类的。   
“今天有收到H4cker老婆送的礼物。”   
“H4cker？”   
杨志浩匆忙回过神来，“嗯？”   
“你有老婆吗？”   
杨志浩笑了，“你是女孩子吗。”   
金泰相刻意作出娇柔声音，“是呀，小哥哥。”   
反倒是自己先受不了，即刻恢复原有声线，“怎么了，是不是有点恶心。”   
“舒服了。”杨志浩说。的确是舒服了。他忽尔想起那回金泰相给他含，两个人的身体像沉在乱石激流的河道里，不住地颤抖。   
金泰相问：“今晚我们聊到几点。”   
杨志浩按亮手机看了看，“三点吧。”   
金泰相讨价还价，“两点。”   
杨志浩说：“就现在吧，bye。”   
两个人推拉很久，谁都没有挂电话。夜晚长，手机电池续航更久，直到第二天醒了，杨志浩才发现软件里还挂着语音。   
居然各自就这样听着无声电话入睡。对有名有份的恋人而言，这样的陪伴也是奢侈的，何况他们只是情人，谈不上是爱人。   
杨志浩在聊天框里看到昨晚自己给金泰相发的最后一句话，Wanan。四点多钟的消息，醒来全无印象。字母简单排列，赫然心惊，比他意识到自己会梦游更可怕。   
早已无法撤回，杨志浩只好直接删掉了。就当从来没有发出过。 

直到金泰相的唇覆上来，杨志浩仍有残存理智。   
想过要躲，捉了手不让那人四处乱摸，“FPX今晚不是有show吗？”   
“就一次，很快，我想你了。”   
要是你的show出车祸，我们都是要被骂的。背负骂名不刺激，更不会痛快，他们没法压上职业生涯去赌。   
只是忍不了，见了面，就没法按捺着不在一起。挣扎过，意乱情迷时没法分开。   
一想到过会儿金泰相要用掉更多遮瑕，杨志浩就控制不了去过分动用自己的唇齿。   
金泰相伏在他胸口，起伏还没有完全平稳，忽尔道：“我知道你为什么和我在一起。”   
杨志浩揉着他的头发，没说话。   
“新人太多，总有一天，没有谁会再来听我唱……今年的最佳创作人，应该是kanavi吧，还是谁？希望他们能让给我啊，我都是老年人了。”   
才二十五岁未满，金泰相却总要说自己不年轻，半是认真半惆怅。而这些年，在许多瞬间，杨志浩总会莫名回想起当年在音乐节后台，金泰相那双情潮潋滟无畏无惧的笑眼。   
那时爱明明已经真切破碎过，同那些被撕碎的合影，送不出的耳机与再不能合唱那首豹女一道永远破碎了。可金泰相的眼眸里，依旧燃烧着为下一次，下下次，下个千百次奋不顾身的火光。   
烁烁闪耀，像蛊一样，种下便是许多时间。   
FPX要去候场了，杨志浩推金泰相起身，低声道：“谁最喜欢你，你就最喜欢谁，是不是？”   
金泰相回身对他轻轻笑一笑，“你说得对，H4cker。”   
又凑过来在杨志浩唇上咬了一下，“但现在没有人爱我，只有你愿意爱我。” 

林炜翔和高天亮在厅里握着手柄打游戏，你来我往笑个不停。金泰相给杨志浩看FPX上一场show的视频，要他评论到底是自己有问题还是节奏组有问题。   
他拉着他的手戳着屏幕，“你看你看，这个贝斯手，你看，看，这个鼓手……”   
林炜翔起先回嘴，叫什么臭傻逼，回了没两句憋不出话就径自上了楼。   
而后听见刘青松声音自高处落下来，“认自己演得烂就行了。”   
金泰相气得要命，回到房间后仍在跳脚，我真的不知道为什么刘青松有那么多女粉丝，要是在四五年前……   
杨志浩抱着他，安抚道，“没事了，是我的问题。我的问题。”   
无论是金泰相和他们有什么问题，都不会是大问题。因为那是自家的键盘手，自家的吉他手，自家的贝斯手，自家的鼓手。一家人吵吵闹闹是正常的，散不了。   
金泰相很快平静下来，眼睛里的任性、不甘与委屈，最终都汇聚成想要爱的渴求。   
杨志浩想了好久，他的情人该怎样形容——寂静宇宙里的黑洞，吞没光，吞没颜色，吞没他人源源不绝奉献过来的爱，只要你给，他全都要，没完没了地要。黑洞外声色绚烂，而幽深处一派荒芜。他摸过他的眼泪，太锋利，能割开心尖一道口。   
而杨志浩艰难驾驶着飞行器，按自己的节奏，试图在金泰相密不可破的气层，强行穿开一条爱的特例通道。冲突左灯右行，疯狂却怕没有退路。   
他问金泰相，“那晚你在想什么。”   
金泰相不解，“哪一晚。”   
“我们的第一晚。”   
“啊。”金泰相像才想起来一样，“第一晚，有点久了。”   
很久远了么。春天还没有过完，你已经开始觉得漫长。   
杨志浩又问：“因为我像韩金吗？”   
金泰相笑出声，“H4cker，你为什么要这样说，我不允许你这样骂自己。”   
那韩金又像谁，或是太不像谁，俄罗斯套娃到最后是剥洋葱，没有人会再为往事流泪。   
金泰相捧起杨志浩的脸去亲他，柔声细语道：“我第一眼见到你，就喜欢你了。”   
杨志浩反手将人压在身下，耳畔隆隆的有回声，像有水在心底不断地晃。我们很早前就见过面了，只是谁都没有爱上谁。我有我的爱人，你有你的，我完结我的梦，你完结你的。   
“H4cker，以后要是我唱不了歌了，我们就一起走。”金泰相呓语道。   
“再叫上谢镇营……”   
“不叫小天吗。”杨志浩也同他开玩笑。   
“小天还小。”金泰相讲得认真，好似真的有想过，“他日子还长。”   
杨志浩想说，他其实没比高天亮大多少，最后只是道：“有时候会想，是不是让你恨我更好。”   
金泰相自嘲地笑了笑，“恩断义绝吗？”   
“那是最差最差的事。”他蜷缩在杨志浩怀里，“不至于。”   
杨志浩掐了掐眼角，想要起身。“晚了，我回去了。”   
金泰相抱紧他，“别呀，你就在这里睡不好吗。”   
“这是你家。”   
“你是我的。”   
杨志浩压低了声音：“你再说一次？”   
金泰相语气凿凿不容反驳，“你是我的。”   
缠绵了大半夜，零星幽光透过虚掩遮光帘，满室似明还暗。金泰相看不清杨志浩此刻此刻的表情——更不可能读透枕边人的念头。   
可以啊。杨志浩想，但我要你先是我的。飞机要是不会飞，就好了。 

Fin.


	3. 我的宝贝

杨志浩拣起地上的裤子要穿，烟盒不慎滑落，连忙要捡，金泰相抢先一步，将烟盒托在手心轻轻掂着，半是惊讶半是疑惑地问：“H4cker，原来你抽烟吗。”   
金泰相眨眼模样很天真，像个小孩子。香烟从来危害青少年身体健康。   
杨志浩知道他的情人没有抽烟习惯，偶尔声沙单纯是喊哑了嗓。   
他从来不在金泰相面前抽烟，有时金泰相会将脸埋进他颈窝嗅，鼻子和肩膀一抽一抽的，鼬鼠一样。不知道金泰相闻到过烟草味没有，至少从来没听他提起。   
“别问别问。”杨志浩劈手夺回烟盒，话急，动作也急。   
金泰相说：“你可以抽啊，我没事。”   
火星在指尖闪烁，光滑肌肤在身下起伏，金泰相侧身去扯杨志浩手臂，杨志浩手腕一颤，烟灰垂落，溅在金泰相后背。   
金泰相身体震了一下，夹得让杨志浩疼。他连忙将夹烟的手架远了些，灰沉沉落在地面，融进灯光微弱的夜。   
他俯身在金泰相被灼烫的地方轻轻吻了一下，像吮，带了舔舐的意思。   
在这件事上，杨志浩算是温柔体贴的人，见不得对方疼。从前他不知道痛苦会让金泰相的快乐更强烈，后来知道了，依旧不太舍得。   
痛当然有痛的快乐，对彼此来说都一样，征服和被征服永远是快感不枯竭的源泉。   
金泰相在他怀里抱怨，“不知道为什么，总有人把我以前的照片翻出来。”   
主唱再次为年纪忧愁，“我96年的，现在圈子里都是99年，00年的，是真的老了。”   
杨志浩说：“我是哥哥。”   
金泰相笑了，抬手刮了一下杨志浩的鼻子，“你是弟弟。”   
过会儿FPX有乐迷见面会，金泰相早就收拾好了自己，从床上下来随意跳了几节舞，又停下动作同杨志浩说：“凤凰舞，我们新编的。”   
杨志浩被他逗笑了，“还有吗。”   
他将人圈过来在怀里吻，“心乱了心乱了。”   
如果没有相片，杨志浩已记不太清金泰相旧日模样——韩金脑海中的烙印肯定比他深刻，从前清纯，如今开在怀里的是一朵香气烂熟的花。   
他问金泰相：“活动结束后，我们还有吗。”   
金泰相眨了眨眼睛，迟疑了，“我……”   
“你就睡了吗？”   
“我和Peanut说好了。”   
杨志浩推开他，说，“好。”   
金泰相试探性地问：“明天见？”   
“可以。”   
杨志浩在直播里看到活动中的金泰相。打扮得很可人，认真乖巧地同乐迷有问有答。见他嬉皮笑脸惯了，难得正经一回，倒让杨志浩觉得陌生了。不知道哪个人才是真正的他，都是，也都不是。金泰相躲藏在自己幻化出的每个假象里。   
有人问起杨志浩。“H4cker吗，唔……我认识他好久了，四年多了。”   
就这一句话。   
更多人关心的是高天亮。金泰相垂下眼帘，思考了一会儿，“小天是那时来FPX试练的吉他手里表现力最好的，虽然很久没机会上台，但年轻人，什么都肯学，学得很快。”   
杨志浩掐熄手机屏。想起有次他学了高天亮起手的架势——FPX得了奖之后，吉他手都时兴这样学，为了好玩。弦上先划一个花，再推一推眼镜。   
杨志浩不常戴眼镜，就点了点眉心。   
金泰相愣住了，半天才说，哎呀，你别学他的样子，我都和他决裂了，真不熟。   
他和高天亮有时在工作室里打打闹闹，在直播里传了出去，不知怎地被添油加醋成了互殴。   
金泰相也开自己的玩笑，但杨志浩知道他不见得太享受，只是习惯了。亲手选在身边的弟弟，打闹再凶都是自家人。   
手机的光忽尔又亮。谢镇营给杨志浩发消息，问要不要去club。   
到了发现许多旧友都在，热热闹闹喝了很多酒。隔壁的卡座空着，一只安安静静的玫瑰睡在桌面。   
快要散场，隔壁才有客人来。杨志浩抬眼，和韩王浩对上视线。金泰相站在他身边，眸子黑幽幽的，映着头顶灯球迷离的光。   
韩王浩不比杨志浩小，却很是稚气可爱。总有更年轻与更可爱。   
酒喝多了热眼睛，杨志浩走过去，将金泰相拉进怀里，箍了他肩，不管不顾地亲下去，指尖抵在那人后颈，起先那颗毛茸茸的脑袋乱扭，而后就乖顺了。   
金泰相的气息起伏很快盖过含了窘意的低笑，回应太热烈，让杨志浩当下起了反应，恨不得即刻将人拉进厕所背过去抵在墙面，理智反应过来周遭都是熟人，只好松了手。   
金泰相微微喘气，笑着同他比了一个打电话的手势。   
谢镇营此时才问杨志浩要不要走，杨志浩嗯一声，跟上了眼前的影子。那时梦想远来日近，朋友三五未成行，他也同谢镇营睡过好几张单人床，走过一条曾经以为一辈子都走不完的路。   
金泰相时常撒娇，说倘若应承了他某事某事，便可以一辈子叫杨志浩哥哥。杨志浩当然喜欢听他喊哥哥，尤其在床上，欺负他，又保护他——但一辈子太长了，即便金泰相年长他几年，也远不至已然明了天长地久的含义。   
何况金泰相的一辈子是在许多一瞬间里过的，天荒地老也只一朵花的时间，一年花期三百六十五天，天天新鲜。   
那晚没睡好，金泰相很迟才拨语音过来，杨志浩以为天已经亮了，睁开眼发现窗外还是昏昏的黑。   
金泰相尽说闲话来逗他，杨志浩没有问韩王浩此刻是否躺在他身边，他也没有主动提。   
又聊起喜欢的奢侈品牌出的新衣，金泰相问他，你要买吗。   
杨志浩说我不买。   
金泰相开起了熟悉的玩笑，“你是渣男吗。”   
杨志浩像才反应过来，“买给你吗。买啊，买啊。”他重复了几遍。   
于是金泰相满意地笑了，是杨志浩意料之中与期待的回应。   
过了一会儿，杨志浩说有事，挂断语音，过后又拨回去，喂喂喂了几声，却没有多说别的话。   
金泰相很惊讶，叫道：“你换了ID。”   
“fan qie guo……哈哈，你真的改了ID。”   
之前他们说着玩儿，要改情侣ID，金泰相说，你就改那个，那个番茄锅，我就叫蟹肉棒。   
名字听起来傻，但杨志浩觉得还可以。他的确想泡他、煮他、融化他，想见他硬得不可开交然后在自己怀里化成一滩水或泥。   
“我等下也改。”金泰相嘴上这样说。杨志浩刷新几遍，ID始终没更新。他不要再提醒，需要温馨提示才能兑现的承诺不具备现实效力。   
金泰相解释，“哎呀，怕人找不到我，联系不上，软件改一次名要用三十天。”   
借口简单听一听，就算了。太浓稠的番茄锅，会像血一样的红，真情假意都融尽，不辨对错，难分你我。太炽热的爱能要人命，因为无望。 

春天结束的时候，金泰相痛失最佳创作人奖项，FPX的新曲止步榜三。   
金泰相显然不满意这个成绩，执念翻来覆去，都是不甘心。很少人会刻意记得世上第二高峰，除却第一名外一切无意义。   
每当听到金泰相抱怨，杨志浩只是沉默，他自个儿的消沉无法令他再安慰他人。直到金泰相追问，哥哥，哥哥，怎么不说话呀哥哥，然后会再谈论起别的天与地。   
话题的转换到底显得刻意了，对杨志浩来说。而金泰相应该是难以觉察的。   
中文再好，也是韩国人。何况他同他的境况并不相似，悲欢难以共通。   
确认FPX新曲无缘榜首那晚，杨志浩收到自家乐队无法亮相音乐节的消息——此前彼此鼓励，约好在音乐节相见，最后是做不到了。那晚两人各自低落，许久不讲话，而后杨志浩弹吉他，金泰相唱歌——声音很轻很轻，像飘在梦里，而梦又浮在海面上，在虚幻的月亮里随波逐流。   
两个人的伤心是不同的。金泰相的挫败，于许多人而言更似喜悦的骄傲——苦恼烦闷的自我厌弃，于杨志浩听来更似嘲讽，映照自己的无能为力。虽然他很清楚，金泰相永远不会怀有嘲弄自己的心思。   
奋力往上爬，变更好，更强大，是人的天性，但不是所求皆有所得，不是所有的努力都能换来好结果。   
于是杨志浩很少盘活这个难堪话题，有时匆匆中止约会，说要去医院挂号，有时说队友来约，有时说有事，有时是累了，有时是掐着金泰相手腕用力抵进里边去，直至听见求饶。   
求饶也不肯放，被折腾得受不了时，金泰相会哀求，讲稀奇古怪的道理。比如什么有时候快是比较好的，还可以下一次。   
杨志浩撞得又快又狠，咬着情人的唇说，“我肯定慢。”   
金泰相说，“你快点结束，早点快乐，哥哥。”   
有时候金泰相又希望他可以慢一点，杨志浩才二十一岁，不一定每次都能忍住。忍不住就交代了，躺一会儿还能再来。快乐久一点和快乐多几回是不同的，慢有慢的好，痛与乐都有绵长错觉。   
做完之后两个人抱在一起说话，错觉那些沉重的互不理解已不再重要。金泰相聊起隔壁乐队的主唱，人们都说曲风像他，杨志浩有心要同他玩笑，问可否给联系方式。   
金泰相看他一眼，不情不愿道，“你是想同他约会吗。”   
很快又狡黠地笑起来，“我有他们吉他手的号码，不如我去约吉他手，你去约主唱。”   
杨志浩想反问一句，你难道没约过吗。他撞见过他们在一起喝奶茶，对方先走，金泰相自个儿坐在那用吸管百无聊赖搅拌黑糖珍珠，见了杨志浩就跳起来扑进他怀里，软软地说，还是你最好。   
他想了想，和金泰相说，“反正我星期一陪你练歌星期二和你聊通宵星期三同你去逛街星期四去看你的Show星期五和你看电影星期六一起打游戏星期天去游乐园天天给你买新衣服。”   
他对他是真的好，而他也是真的作。勾心摄魂的作，如果你爱我，就一定要让着我，宠着我，无论我再疯，再野，也必须要喜欢我。   
他是真的迁就他，而他也是真的忍心。杨志浩有时排练得晚，才睡下，金泰相昼夜颠倒正醒着，语音打过来，要说话，要听他弹吉他。金泰相想唱什么，他就弹什么。   
杨志浩睡眼朦胧听对面清脆笑声，半梦半醒也有几分快乐。谁待金泰相最好，金泰相就最喜欢谁——他要的是金泰相最喜欢他。杨志浩自个儿是自愿，但他要金泰相也心甘。   
也有耐不住的时候。FPX在音乐节的表现谈不上最理想，也不太坏，金泰相仍是失落，数落一通节奏组，又念吉他手和键盘手，最后话落在杨志浩身上，“你不会真的觉得自己弹得很好吧。”   
也是玩笑，在工作室里，杨志浩听过金泰相一天能同林炜翔说几十遍。   
但有些话林炜翔大心脏能听，杨志浩未必时刻有心情能受。金泰相应该知道的，知道杨志浩他们拼尽全力，也还是争取不到机会在音乐节唱起哪怕一首歌。   
更多人戳他脊梁骨说他傍他，傍这个字眼多难听，好似所失皆报应，所得皆施舍。路很艰难，为了站上舞台杨志浩背后也掉过眼泪，一夜抽完几包无声烟，一个烟圈有一声无奈叹息。   
他从来闪耀自己的光，不管名字是否与金泰相的连在一起。   
杨志浩的声音不复柔和，于是显得冷情，“你觉得刚刚我弹得有什么问题。”   
金泰相还在开玩笑，“没有问题吗，如果我是你，就不要组band了。”   
“行。”   
过后金泰相说想唱某一首歌，问杨志浩要不要弹。   
杨志浩说，“不。”   
这个字很陌生，说出来有点儿刺舌头。他很少对金泰相说不，连吃外卖叫他麻辣香锅就不吃麻辣烫。比如回到工作室前，本来约好看3D电影，金泰相说看3D会头晕，杨志浩只好说他也是，那就去打街机，才换了游戏币，金泰相说没什么意思，那就回工作室练琴。也可以，本来杨志浩觉得这些小事顺着他都是可以的。   
金泰相问，“你为什么不弹。”   
杨志浩反问，“我为什么要听你的。”   
问到金泰相哑了半晌说不出话，过后才自嘲似的笑了笑，“你真是……厉害了，H4cker，我没有想到你会说这种话。”   
“确实，你为什么要听我的……给我一分钟，我想想要怎么和你说。”   
最后金泰相说，“我现在道歉你可以原谅我吗。”   
“不行。”   
金泰相委屈了，“那你要怎样。”   
我想看3D电影，想打街机，想吃热乎乎的麻辣烫，想做一个完整的梦，想自在地练习自己喜欢的歌，想你知道我到底真心要唱什么，想听到你夸我，夸我是最厉害的吉他手。   
杨志浩说，“要你听我的。”   
哪怕一次，很偶尔的一次，就可以了。   
金泰相迅速道：“那我们分手吧。”   
“我不需要不听话的吉他手，也不要不听话的男朋友……反正都和我决裂了不是吗，那你也走就好了，去找个真正适合你的男朋友。”   
杨志浩沉默了。   
他低低笑了一声，“这样子的吗。”   
起身拉门往外走，没迈几步就被金泰相环住了腰，“H4cker，你去哪。”   
杨志浩站定脚步，掰开金泰相的手，“我回工作室，想安安静静练自己的歌。”   
金泰相的声音隐隐含了央求意味，“我陪你，不好吗。不是，你真的要把我一个人丢在这里吗？”   
杨志浩回过身，一下子将金泰相拦腰抱起来，扛在肩上，他的情人太瘦弱了，这样做不是什么难事。杨志浩眼见金泰相露出得意的笑，心底浮现一种酸楚，将人甩在床上，自己转身走出去。   
拧开工作室大门时忍不住回头，金泰相站在厅里傻傻地看着他，神情有几分可怜，忽尔又眉飞色舞起来，跳起活泼的舞。   
非要到了这个时候，才能想起要哄他开心吗。   
杨志浩移开眼神，冷淡道：“我只是想一个人休息一下。”   
他问，“你说罢，到底想要多少钱。”   
“分手费吗？”金泰相眼睛里的光暗下去，还嘴硬道：“软件私聊吧。”   
刚好真有人传消息过来，杨志浩点开看了，随口道：“等下，Angel找我。”   
金泰相急了，“和我讲分手的时候，你还在跟别人聊天吗，他是叫你不要跟我在一起吗。”   
杨志浩看向他眼睛，“你对韩王浩挺好的，为什么对我就不可以呢。” 

快到工作室时，队友问杨志浩要不要一起吃宵夜，直接发了地址来。   
杨志浩答应了，才接到金泰相电话，说自己在他工作室外面，问他在哪。   
两个人的工作室几乎跨越一整座城市，杨志浩方才在江边吹风抽了半包烟，没想到金泰相一路追过来，竟然先到了。   
杨志浩想说已经约了人吃饭，电话信号在风里不住颤抖，一下子就断了。他再拨语音过去，金泰相即刻接起，声音委屈得快要有哭腔。   
路灯下，金泰相的眼眶微微泛了一点红，扁着嘴，小脸皱皱巴巴，他冲他吼，“sorry！sorry！我说sorry啊！”   
没说中文，也不讲韩文，这样道歉的时候，还能要面子地装作是另一个人。   
杨志浩无声拥住他。   
“我的问题。”他说。   
金泰相说，“你去哪，我就要跟去哪。”   
杨志浩将金泰相揽进自己的工作室，给他弹吉他，给他很轻柔地唱，如果你还在这里的话，我的房间一定还是温暖的家，不用成天成宿对着电脑打电话，也可以听你的声音不知不觉说着梦话。   
金泰相认真地说：“你真厉害，H4cker。”   
杨志浩等了半晚，只是想听金泰相夸他厉害——不是哄小孩儿，哄男人那种你很厉害的厉害。   
所以你说的话，是真心的吗。你合作过多少个吉他手，多少个合作到床上去，我还能是最令你难忘的那个他吗。   
杨志浩说，“我本身就很厉害。”   
金泰相无意识地勾着吉他弦，却没有令声音真正响起来，“如果你迟早要走，最初就不应该来。”   
杨志浩笑了，“你的过去，不是从来都没有我吗。”   
他重新抱起吉他，扫了一段弦，抬眼看向金泰相，“你不信我能弹好吗。”   
金泰相用力点头，“永远相信，永远相信。”   
“H4cker，你对我最坏，但我最喜欢你……你不信我爱你吗？”   
“呵。”杨志浩只是笑了一声。   
烟盒还剩了几支烟，这一刻他又想去厕所了，火光很微弱，寂寞也渺茫。   
“过了今晚，我让你走。”金泰相嗓子彻底哑了，像是很久前哭累的。   
杨志浩抽出了烟，拨弄了几下火机，到底没点，“等一下。”   
金泰相说：“你每次说等一下的时候，我就知道这瞬间你不爱我。”   
杨志浩沉默了，“你不能指望人能在每分每秒都在爱着另一个人。”   
“确实，有一说一，确实，但我就是希望你时时刻刻都喜欢我。”金泰相总有本事，能把野蛮的话讲得楚楚可怜。   
杨志浩摸了摸金泰相的脸，无奈道：“我今晚不走，明天也可以去找你。”   
金泰相一下子便高兴起来，欢欢喜喜地撒娇，“你不会是不想跟我在一起，是我叫你不要分手，才继续跟我在一起的吧。”   
杨志浩不说话，很久之后才回过神，露出一个难测的笑，“没有没有，我只是在想，明天我们去哪里玩，吃什么。”   
折磨的拉扯，煎熬的割据，痴缠像至甜蜜的地狱血池，他们谁都想赢，谁都想被爱，谁都想占有，想潇洒笑到最后。其实眼泪都流尽，在血肉之躯被吸干之后，只露出一截干枯的手骨，在暗涌的浮沫里不断试探，不断推开，又挽留。   
而这一刻，杨志浩还是愿意同金泰相一同沉醉在光的交相辉映里，挥霍固执到底的温柔与英勇。起先他只想要上一个万人迷，同时被万人迷上一课，不过是伸手探一探璀璨的冷光，后来想要更多，多到令自己都迷惑。   
在声势浩瀚的欢天喜地里，是不应该觉得悲哀的。   
金泰相还是问了，“怎么说，我们还有明天吗。”   
过一天，算一天，一天有一天的缠绵与决裂。杨志浩自己也不清楚，不知道路要通向何处，而爱该去往何方。   
“肯定有啊。”他最后说。 

Fin.


End file.
